Yata Shi
Yata Shi ' (矢田市, ''Shi Yata) is a homeless resident of Karakura Town who is normally seen hanging around the local shrine. He calls himself Karakura Town's protector, and is seemingly the only one who does so. Physical Appearance Yata is a slim male who seems to be around 17 in age. He is usually seen wearing his signature navy jersey with white undershirt, along with a small gold crown on the right side of his jersey, a tattered, faded white scarf tied around his neck and a pair of brown leather boots. He has dark purple chin-length hair, which he occasionally wears in a ponytail, and striking light blue eyes, which have cat-like pupils at times. Personality Yata has a comedic nature despite his circumstances. He is often seen playing pranks on people that visit the shrine because he has nothing better to do, acting like ghosts and similar things. He can be selfish at times, pickpocketing people who come to the shrine or taking money that was put in the offering box and tries to justify it by saying that it's so he can keep living. History Yata was born in the 80th District of the Rukongai called Zaraki. During his time in Zaraki he had no name, but due to his time as a Magatsukami (a Soul who carried out jobs of slaying multiple people or slayed them for status) he would come to be known as the 'Crow of Death '(Shi no karasu, 死のカラス) which led him to calling himself '''Yata Shi when introducing himself to others ("Shi" being the word for "death" while "Yata" is from the name of a crow from mythology, the "Yatagarasu"). After a while word caught on about him being a Magatsukami and he was exiled from Soul Society to repent for his sinful crimes. Now he hangs around the local shrine killing Hollows that appear in the town and also doing jobs for people that most people will not do. Powers and Abilities Yata is considered a pretty strong guy, being quite stronger than the normal human. Expert Swordsman: Yata was trained in the way of the sword from a young age by fellow Magatsukami. While he's been in Karakura Town he's also snuck into several Kendo classes to help hone his skills. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Because of him being a Magatsukami in the past, Yata has gotten good at fighting even without a sword. He is able to hold his own against many people. Spiritual Awareness: Due to him being a Soul, Yata can see both Hollow and Shinigami alike. Enhanced Speed: Yata gained a natural ability of speed from escaping crime scenes during his time as a Magatsukami. Zanpakuto A basic Zanpakuto, it is shaped similarly to a bokken but is made completely of steel rather than wood. Instead of having a hilt, the sword has a long cloth that is similar to Yata's scarf wrapped around the bottom to act as a hilt. Yata does not know the name of his Zanpakuto.